Refrigerators are electric appliances for storing foods at low temperature in a storing space closed by a door. The storing space is cooled with cool air that exchanges heat with refrigerant in refrigeration cycles, thereby storing foods in an optimal state.
Along with the change of people's eating patterns and preferences, large and multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, and various comfortable structures have been added to refrigerators.
For example, a refrigerator may include a dispenser for dispensing water or ice from the refrigerator without opening a door of the refrigerator. Such a dispenser is installed on an exterior part of a refrigerator door, and dispenses water or ice according to a user's operation.
The dispenser is connected to a water supply pipe for supplying water to the dispenser, and the water supply pipe is coupled to the dispenser to be integrally installed on the door.
Thus, when the water supply pipe is clogged or damaged to affect the dispensing of water, the dispenser is removed to replace the water supply pipe.
Also, it may be difficult to remove or re-install the dispenser on the assembled door. In this case, it is also difficult to replace the water supply pipe with a new one.